


Peaceful Bumblebees

by oceansgivepeace



Series: Sherlock oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autistic Sherlock Holmes, Female John Watson, Gen, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sherlock goes by William, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgivepeace/pseuds/oceansgivepeace
Summary: Sherlock (who goes by william in this story) talks to Joan about bees.This is based on the character interactions of the bbc sherlock characters.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Sherlock oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204352
Kudos: 5





	Peaceful Bumblebees

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i actually wrote this as a school assignment where i had to create a short story using our vocab words, i didn’t know what to write so i decided to write about sherlock and john,,, i just didn’t want it to be obvious to the teacher. that’s why john is joan and sherlock is william
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy !!

Most would say that William was a human enigma. Very few understood him, and he often came off as cold and harsh. Despite what seemed to be the common consensus about him, Will’s antics amused Joan, his closest friend and roommate.

She was one of the few people that seemed to appreciate how smart William was. Many thought he was constantly boasting about it, and that it was annoying how overly ration he was. It was as if he was a computer; hence the “human enigma” metaphor.

But Will was human too, and as humans do, he had one thing that he could talk about infinitely. Bees. Honeybees, carpenter bees, bumblebees, you name it. He knew anything and everything about bees.

He was currently going on and on about bees; it seemed as if he had been talking for ages.

”Each and every bee is a component of their hive! They work in perfect unison with each other to gather pollen to feed their young. Honeybees also use this pollen to create honey as a food reserve. It’s absolutely brilliant!” William says, almost shaking with joy. His hands unable to remain still and continuously clenching and unclenching into a loose fist.

Joan sits, with a smile on her face, and watches him pace up and down the room as he talks about how bumblebees can detach the muscles in their wings to create body heat. And she was thinking that even though he was extremely happy that she was letting him talk about bees (he was beaming with energy), this is probably the most serene she’d ever seen him. He’s usually a bit overwhelming.

As Will transitions to talking about how peaceful bumblebees can be, Joan looks down at her watch.

”Bumblebees are probably the most benign species of bee-“

”Hate to cut you off Will, but i really have to go to work. The rent isn’t going to pay itself,” Joan sighs.

”Oh, how boring,” he dismisses.

”You day this as if you have a lucrative job.” Joan stares pointedly at Will making him decide against saying something sarcastic back to her. “I really have to go.”

”Fine. Have fun at work,” Will says, succumbing to Joan’s demands of leaving for work. He tiredly flops onto the couch.

”Thanks, see you later?”

”Mhmm, will you bring home dinner?”

”Chinese food?”

”Perfect.”

”Great, bye Will.” Joan waves at him before putting on her coat and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> if your my teacher and somehow found this while making sure i didn’t plagiarize, hi,,, how are you ? hahah...um,, did you know this was fanfiction? was it that obvious ??? ...do you watch sherlock...?


End file.
